


Bring My Life to Colour

by KenrakenOkwaho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fate & Destiny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Slash, Infinity Gems, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, No Smut, One Shot, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Slash, Soulmates, Wordcount: 100-500, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho
Summary: "In this moment, his life has just been blessed with a new sense, a reason to be lived again like it was meant to be."





	Bring My Life to Colour

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short it hurts, but I just cannot sustain the process of a longer story at the moment. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my newest obsession!

The titan's life has always been painted in nuances of grey, black and white, a canvas devoid of colour, but, most of all, devoid of happiness. Peculiar, sad, amusing, all at once, how his destiny was written so from the very beginning, how he was meant to become the saviour of the universe from the moment he opened his eyes. His mother should have killed him then, just like she wanted to. She had been the only one to sense his cataclysmic purpose, the only one brave or rather mad enough to end his existence. But... she had been stopped and, for that, he will forever be indebted to his father. His father... who loved him and his brother, but was never actually  _there_. His father... who once told him he will meet that one special being who will bring him joy and warm his soul. His father... whom he loved long, long ago, when sanity was more than just the sliver that it is today. If not for A'Lars, he wouldn't have been here, only feet away from the last infinity stone needed to fulfill his purpose, to change fate.

 

So, when his eyes meet the human's and his entire world bursts into colour, vision blurry from the brightness of it all, he doesn't know how to react, hand still reaching out for something he, himself, cannot comprehend. It passes quickly and his eyes adjust, focusing on the man holding his hand. He can see the specks of green dancing in the clear blue of the human's orbs, he can see the hatred and the fierceness shining bright in them, he can  _see_ the colours of his _soulmate_ , strong and fearless as he stands between the titan and his final conquest.

 

In this moment, his life has just been blessed with a new sense, a _reason_ to be lived again like it was meant to be before Gamora's death. His heart clenches at the memory of her... the torment of losing her still fresh to his mind, to his nerves, to the skin of his fingers as they wrapped around her arm. A sudden pang of fear sends his whole being haywire. He cannot bear to lose this newfound precious soul, he won't be able to survive if the gem asks for yet another sacrifice. Whether in life or in death, soulmates are destined to be together for eternity and, without doubt, this cursed existence of his will end along with the human's demise. How ironic... the Mad Titan reduced to a whimpering child, afraid to be alone, afraid to breathe without half of his soul.

 

Fate has always been such a cruel mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
